Episode One: Alpha Trinis
by MourningGlory 7
Summary: Anita Becker, an American just out of college, moves to Cardiff, Wales in search of something new. Little did she know what she'd find. Episode One in a seven Episode series.
1. Torchwood

**Story: Alpha Trinis**

Chapter One: Torchwood

Word Count: 2,954

**A/N**_- So yeah hopefully this little thing will make it to the top of each of my new chapters. Yay! Three cheers for organization! So yeah I finally watched all of Torchwood and now I'm obsessed. While the Doctor may show up in that last few episodes of this story(just because he's so flipping cool!) it will be mainly a Torchwood story. _

_In explanation of some stuff: First off, Ianto is not dead in this story! If they wanted to kill him and keep him dead they should have done it better than toxic air! Psshaw that won't keep him dead; he's too awesome for that. He may or may not die in this story, and if he does it will be epically awesome and involve saving the world. _

_Gwen: While Gwen may make an occasional appearance in my story she'll mainly be raising "Rhys Jr." (who I am yet to name and is actually Gwen Jr.)_

_Anita Becker: Anita is my OC for this story. She's from America and recently graduated from college, after which she moved to Cardiff in search of something new. _

Cardiff, Wales: 0630 hours:

My alarm goes off. I smack the snooze button and drag my ass out of bed. I go for a jog, shower, and eat breakfast on the walk to work. It's like "Groundhog Day" except that I'm not stuck in a time loop and there's no exciting police chase. So I get up out of my bed and find something to wear. I pull back my hair lazily into a ponytail and strap my iPod onto my arm.

Cardiff: 0645 hours:

The air outside is cool in the early morning and I set off at a nice even jog. By the time I've completely zoned out, I have to turn back and head back to my apartment. I stop to catch my breath for second and head back on my way muttering the words to the song playing under my breath. So somewhere between the words 'Love is our resistance' and 'they'll keep us apart and won't stop breaking us down' something hits me. No I mean something; or rather someone just runs, smack, into me. If you have ever had the experience of being run down by an angry horse, well then, poor you. But since most of probably haven't then let me just say that when you're running and a fully grown man plows you down while he is running top speed it hurts like a bitch. So I'm just sitting there lying on the cobbles and I look up and there's this guy just pinning me to the ground. He has one arm under me and the other pressing my shoulders down.

"Moron!" I shout and push him off, "Watch where you're going next time!" I stand up and brush the dust off my butt.

He rolls a bit further than I meant to shove him but he gets up too. He looks at me and I glare at him. He's wearing a dark gray coat that falls to his ankles and looks like he walked out of the 1940's. I almost laugh but I'm not sure if he's crazy or not, and I don't want to scare him.

He stares at me, and then turns around again, "You're not the alien…"

"Look I realize this shirt ain't the best color…" I look down at my bright green top, "But where do you get off with call…" He holds out hi hand to me to cut me off.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I gotta go," He turns and starts to run off, but turns back, "I wasn't here." And with that he disappears.

Cardiff Greeting Card Company: 1000 hours:

I sit at my desk and stare down at the keyboard on my computer. I keep trying to type something but every time I try it doesn't sounds right. I am trying to write a sympathy letter, but I keep thinking about how much "love" actually goes into sending cards. I want to type 'Sorry about your grandma but she had it coming' or 'Hey person I feel obligated to send this letter to even though I haven't seen you in years and never actually met your damn dog. But yeah sorry Rover got run over.' I come up with nothing that sounds genuine so I pick up a CD and make faces at myself in the back of it. I turn it over briefly and notice I was supposed to download my ideas onto it. Shit that means I have to do work today.

Lunch Room in the CGCC: 1230 hours:

My best friend (more like only friend) Susan sits across from me talking about her boyfriend Gavin, and I'm just busy staring at the off white wall past her head. I've been distracted since this morning. Something was funny about the guy this morning, and it wasn't the dorky jacket.

"…and so he says to me," Su says with increasing intensity as though what Gavin said was more important than Pompeii. "Anita are you listening?" She leans forward to me as I toss a potato chip in my mouth and chew slowly.

I nod and swallow, "Yeah I was. Continue, what did he say?" I hadn't actually been paying attention as you know, but it was a safe guess she was talking about him.

She takes a moment to collect her thoughts again and places both hands on the neck of the bottle she was drinking from. "And anyway, so he just turns to me and says, 'I should ask your American friend first!'" She starts to laugh. I didn't understand the joke but assumed it would have been funny if I had been paying attention. I chuckle slightly to make her happy, but I stop.

I stand up and grab my bag and coat, "Oh, Su, have I ever told you how much I love you!"

She glances at me, "what…Anita, what are you talking about?"

"No time, I'll tell you later." I turn to leave but look back, "Listen, tell the boss that I, uh, got sick. Okay?" She nods and I leave.

Torchwood 3 HQs Under Cardiff Bay: 1245 hours:

"Ianto!" Jack walks in, takes off his coat and throws it over an old torpedo. He climbs through the porthole into the control room.

"Sir?" Ianto looks up from the computer to watch Jack enter the room. Jack tosses something to him and he reacts just fast enough to catch it. He looks down at the thing in his hands: it's a wallet.

"Look her up," Jack says before sitting down in a chair and sliding himself the length of the room to his computer. He spins slowly around in his chair and fixes Ianto with a grin. "And what did I say about the 'sir'?"

"Yes, Sir. I mean yes. Just yes," Ianto blushes slightly and turns back to his computer screen.

Jack laughs, "I like it when you get insecure; it's cute."

Ianto rolls his eyes "And right back to work." mumbles, "You want me to look up…" opens the wallet, "Anita Becker? What for?"

"As you said earlier, we're short staffed we could use another hand around here."

Ianto stares at the screen for a while, "And you were thinking we could defend ourselves with the great power of sympathy?" Looks to Jack, an eyebrow raised.

Jack stands and makes his way to Ianto's desk, where he leans on his hand to get a better look at the screen affixed to the wall. He scrolls through the thin file trying to find something useful. When he finds nothing he stands back up and crosses his arms. "Right." He thinks for a while just staring at the screen, "I'll be back." Turns away and goes back through the porthole.

Ianto stares after him. "Right. Alone again," mutters under his breath while he spins his chair in a circle lazily.

Cardiff Bay: 1325 hours:

I sit down at a little picnic table and look out over the water. I had that amazing revelation about the fact that he was American, but once I got out of work I had no idea what to do. Typical me. Always jumping before I know if the cliff is a thousand feet down or two. So I just walked to my favorite place and thought I'd sit here and think for a bit.

"Can I sit?" someone asks. It's an American accent. I look up and there he is; none other than Alien-Boy from this morning. Against any safety I know, I nod. He sits and we both stare at the water. I could have sworn the grass grew half a centimeter since he sat down.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He says before turning back to the water.

I sit for a while before I turn to him, squinting a bit against the sun, "Captain of what?"

He's silent for a bit, "No one's ever asked me that before." This time he didn't look at me he just kept him watch over the sea.

"Well I can't see why not. Someone introduces themselves as a captain and I wanna know what of. Seems pretty basic to me." I shrug.

He says nothing. I stare at him for a bit before looking at the concrete where I realize there is a party of ants crawling all around my foot trying to pick up the scent trail back to their home. I feel pity for them and slide my foot back out of the way.

"Nothing anymore," he says. I jump, having forgotten he was there.

I nod, "Alright…" I trail off not knowing what to say. The silence drags on for another long stretch again. I occasionally move or shift around my hands or feet, and he just keep his silent watch over the bay.

"Torchwood," He says.

"What…?" I say sure he's talking crazy again.

"Torchwood. I want you to come work for me in Torchwood," He leans forward onto the table and folds his hands. His coat folds up around the shoulder like all tailored coats do when you lift your arms up.

I stare for a bit, "What is Torchwood?"

"Classified. I shouldn't have even told you the name, but I think you could be useful," He said leveling me with a stare.

I look away, "What make you think that?"

He puts something down on the table. I look and see he had my wallet. "What the hell are doing with my wallet?" I go to take it back but he picks it up and pulls out a 50 pound note. "I could go to the cops you know."

"Oh but you won't," he says back.

"How do you know?"

He holds up the money between his first two fingers, "Because you have things to hide from them too."

I allow my face to fall slightly knowing he has figured it out.

"This is fake. It's very good; you almost had me fooled, but it's definitely fake," He stares at me then stands, handing the money back to me. He walks away. I follow him.

"How do I know you won't tell anyone about it?" I ask him.

"The same way I know you won't tell anyone about us," He stops and turns around to look at me. He's a good three to four inches taller than me I notice, this being the first time we were both standing.

"There's more than one of you?" I ask.

"Only two right now. That's why we need you," He keeps on walking and I keep on following him out of pure curiosity. It takes me a while to realize that he's walking down a dock. Like he's just walking down it towards the end. He's crazy I think but then he's gone, he just disappears out of nowhere. I stop and stare at where he was standing a few seconds before and he pops back up.

"I see you've noticed the perception filter," he says holding out his hand to me. I stare blankly at him but grab hold of it and walk forward with him. "people don't notice that we are gone unless they are looking for us." He looks over at me and wraps a hand around my waist, "Going down," He says with a smile.

I start to protest but the dock below me begins to descend slowly, "Whoa, Jesus." I start as the metal lurches beneath my feet.

Torchwood 3 HQs Under Cardiff Bay: 1400 hours:

Ianto switches off the CCTV as he hears the lift coming down and begins the lazy circles with his chair again. It is irksome to him that Jack was willing to hire anyone except him. It had taken him months to convince Jack that he was capable of the job.

I stare at Jack as the metal grate below us opens and he steps off, pulling me with him. We walk down a short tunnel and come to a small door. It was at best a rectangle but had rounded corners so it looked very 'Yellow Submarine". He twists the wheel on the door and it swings away from us. He pushes me through and I climb down the metal stairs. I can feel him following close behind. I look about the room at the base of the stairs and realize what I'm looking at are really old torpedoes. I turn around.

"Oh my God, we're in a submarine," I say, more just for the effect but I notice that Jack nods slightly. His arms are crossed over his chest again. All of a sudden I realize we must be under the Bay. I turn around to look at him again but he's not there. "Jack?" I shout stupidly.

"Come in here," I hear him shout.

I turn around and see another rectangular door like the first. I walk through it and look up to find the metal walls covered in papers and files. There are names and lists tacked to the walls overtop of pictures and information sheets. The far wall had a second hatch door that was covered with a large "T" composed entirely of hexagons.

"What is this?" I ask.

"The Hub. The new Torchwood three base. The old one was under the statue outside the Millennium Centre but it got destroyed when the 456 came. We did our best to revive this branch," Jack says with a gesture around the room. This is when I notice the other man in the room.

He steps forward and extends a hand to me, "Ianto Jones," he smiles and nods.

"Anita Becker," I shake his hand politely and he moves back to his desk and leans against it.

The computer by Jack beeps and he turns to read the screen.

"Weevil sighting, parking garage, downtown," He says and Ianto stands and grabs a set of keys off his desk. The two of them hurry by me. Jack looks back at me, "You coming?"

I nod and follow.

**Somewhere Out There: Sometime out there on the TARDIS:**

The Doctor looks up at his two companions, "So where to next for the Happy Couple?" He looks down at the controls as Amy glances at Rory.

"I'll go anywhere," shrugs Rory and follows the Doctor's motions with his eyes.

"What about somewhere fantastical," Amy says stepping forward, her wedding veil swinging with her motion.

The Doctor looked up, "You can go anywhere in the entire Universe and any time you want and you think saying 'fantastical' will narrow it down," laughs.

"Well, Doctor, you have broadened my horizons for what is special and what isn't," Amy says, "Show something magical Doctor."

"Alright but you get what you get," pulls several levers before the TARDIS begins to move, "That means no complaining."

All three of them grab hold of the consol as the TARDIS rocks back and forth violently.

The Doctor walks to the doors which he throws open, "Tada! The birth of a star." He opens his arms wide to show the whole of the creation. "Magical enough Amy?"

"Doctor…" Rory starts

"Death to the intruders!" Spoke the alien. An army of the same aliens moves towards the TARDIS and begins to fire violently on the blue police box. Amy runs forward and slams the doors shut against the deadly hail. "Doctor next time you try to kill us I will kill you myself." She shouts before realizing that he is stumbling towards one of the beaten up sofas strapped to the railings. "Doctor?" she says worry on her face. Rory runs to the Doctor and grabs his shoulder.

The Doctor sits down his face plastered with a grimace. "Amy, fly the TARDIS out of here, they can't get in but she dents like there's no tomorrow and…" He shouts loudly as his body begins to regenerate, "Rory, get back, go help Amy." He finishes with another loud yell.

Amy and Rory stare down at the TARDIS controls blankly.

"Doctor, I can't make sense of any of this," cries Rory.

Amy flicks some switches cluelessly and shoves in a red button. The TARDIS begins to shake violently. She makes her way over to the Doctor but Rory pulls her hand back.

The TARDIS is still shaking as violently as earlier by the time the Doctor gasps in a huge breath and looks at them excitedly.

"Oh, hello," he grins, "You'd be Amy and Rory." He runs a hand through his hair and raises an eyebrow, "I'm not ginger am I?"

Amy shakes her head.

"Oh well one can only keep hoping," He runs a hand through his hair again thinking it felt too familiar. He shakes it off as nothing. Looks around the TARDIS questioningly and turns to Amy, "You pushed the red button didn't you?" without waiting for a reply he walks forward and starts flipping, pressing and switching things. "Why would you push the red button? Who looks at a button when it's red and thinks oh goody a red button lets push it?" mumbles under his breath while running around the console like a mad man.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rory asks tentatively.

" Nothing I can't fix," Says, flicking a switch, "Let's all just remember," toggles the switch back a forth a few times, "Not," presses a button, "to touch the red button," pulls a lever down, "in the future." The TARDIS ceases its attempt to rattle the brains out of its passengers and falls silent. "Alright things should be okay now," says as he pulls the screen to him, "No… oh that's brilliant." He runs to the doors and opens them. "Amy, Rory, Welcome to Alpha Trinis, the only star in the entire Universe that supports life forms."

**A/N-**_ Okay so some little note things._

_1.) In case you didn't pick up on this the new Torchwood base is in an old sunken 1945 submarine. I was racking my brain for something that would be hidden and awesome so I came up with that. I think it's pretty cool personally. (and yes Tabitha the Hub is a sub)_

_2.) Yeah I realize my Jack is shameful. He shall be fixed. I just have to grasp his character better. He is deceptively hard to write. _

_3.) Same goes for Amy and Rory I promise you I will watch season five again to get them. Although I noticed if you say all of Amy's words from above in her accent they do sound lie something she would say. _

_Over and out- MG7_


	2. Scout

Story: Alpha Trinis

Chapter Two: Scout

Word Count: 2,937

Alpha Trinis:

The Doctor walks forward into the fire and it spreads out around him, leaving a little bubble for him to walk in. He turns to Rory and Amy who hang back, unsure of what to do.

"Come on. It's perfectly harmless; just don't get too close to the edge of your bubble. It's like getting to close to a 40 watt light bulb," he says gesturing for them to follow. They do and the three walk until they reach a compound of sorts. The Doctor stops and turns to the other two, "Trinis Lambda. Capitol city of Alpha Trinis," He turns back to the Adobe like structures, "The most peaceful race lives here, you'll love them."

"Doctor!" Amy shrieks from behind him. He whorls around to see Amy and Rory being held at gunpoint by several red creatures. The aliens have scarlet skin and wear loose clothing, much like a desert dweller would. Long tails hang from under the hem of their tunics. The Doctor raises his arms slowly, "Now we can settle this peacefully. My friends and I, we mean no harm."

One of the creatures, presumably the captain, "The Doctor and his blue box have shamed my race for many years. He abandoned us long ago," Speaks the leader in a halting way as though he has never used the words before.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow and places a pair of black glasses on the bridge of his nose. He squints at the creature, "Now that's fascinating, the Trininites I knew had no voices they couldn't even form basic words. Where did you get that voice from?"

"We took them, Doctor," the creature says in the same way as before.

"What do you mean you…Oh no not the sweet Trininites?" the Doctor says taking a step closer his mouth slightly open.

"It's been a very long time since you were last here, Doctor."

"But why would you do something like that?" asks the Doctor.

"The humans, they steal our most precious resource. They come from all around and steal our fuel. They are ignorant to our race," speaks the Trininite angrily, "But we will get our revenge."

"What year are we in?"

"We Trininites do not keep store of our years," speaks the alien, "We would expect nothing less from the Doctor, always forgetting where he is in time." The red man speaks tauntingly.

A few more red beings arrive and grab hold of the Doctors arms. The little group is marched into the city and the three of them are thrown into a holding cell.

The Doctor slams against the cell bars, "What do you mean you'll get revenge!" The Trinities leave without another word. He sits down on the floor beside Amy.

"I thought you said they were friendly?" asks Amy sarcastically.

The Doctor thinks for a while, "It's been a while since I've been here."

Rory leans his head against the bars, "Great."

Downtown Cardiff: 1530 hours:

It's raining by the time we get to the car park and it soaks down through our clothes. I am hunting for an alien that I have no idea what it looks like, and on top of it all I could really use some coffee. But hey, huntin' them aliens is tough business. Jack looks over at me and hands me something. I look down and I realize that he handed me a gun. I look up at him, "But I…I don't know how to, well, use it."

He nods, "Okay. Basics: this is the barrel," he points to the top, "always keep it either at the sky or the floor unless you're firing. Pretty much just point and shoot. Always keep both eyes open. Okay?" he says. I nod. "Good. Ianto go 'round the back, Anita and I'll take the front."

Ianto nods and heads off towards the back side of the building. Jack walks forward into the first level. And I follow trying just to remember not to point the gun at everything that moves or makes a noise. My arms are tightening and I can feel the insides of my elbows hurting from the new weight in my hands. There is no sound in the garage except the occasional beep of a car lock as people arrive back from lunch hour.

We walk in silence until we reach the third floor, when Jack reaches with his right hand and gestures for me to be quiet. I follow his gaze and see the creature standing by the door to the stairs. Little did it know that Ianto was probably making his way up now.

"What do we do?" I whisper to Jack.

He points to a pillar beside the Weevil and pointed to me.

"You want me to go over there?" I ask.

He shushes me and nods. I make my way over as quietly as possible. I'm thinking this creature is really stupid when it turns and notices my shoe flipping behind the pillar. I watch as it comes closer in the window of a car nearby. I close my eyes waiting for it to attack me.

"Hey ugly!" I hear Jack shout followed by a loud thud. I spin around in time to see the creature swing its arm at Jack. His gun flies out of his hand and the Weevil pauses slightly to watch it slide across the pavement. Jack takes advantage of its distraction and kicks its knee out. It roars and knocks him on the ground. It jumps down on top of him and I can see Jack's hands fighting it back.

I don't trust myself enough to shoot it for fear of hitting Jack so I just shout 'Jack' loudly. The Weevil looks at me and for a second I think it's going to come at me, but it decides Jack is easier food. I have no clue how to deal with what is happening so I shout 'Jack' again in case anyone might hear.

I jump about six feet in the air as the door to the stairs bangs open and Ianto runs in gun pointed at the Weevil. For a second I think he's seriously going to shoot it, but he aims a hard kick at its side instead. It rolls over the pavement for a bit, before it stands again. I'm just watching like a fool when Ianto looks at me and tosses a syringe my direction. I assume it's not for me so I sneak as best I can around behind the animal. I shove the needle down into its neck and watch as it falls to the ground.

"Is it dead?" I ask looking up at the other two.

Ianto shakes his head and reaches down to Jack. Jack takes his hand and stands, "Just like old times." He smiles at Ianto. I assume it's some kind of private joke so I just ignore it.

"What now?" I look down at the unconscious Weevil.

"We take him home," Jack says, "Come on let's tie him up and get him in the car." We do and we ditch the creature in the sewer when we get the chance.

Torchwood Hub: 1700 hours:

"You in or out?" Jack asks once we get back.

"I'm in, but you're going to have to teach me a bit more before I do anymore alien hunting. You could have died out there tonight if Ianto hadn't shown up," I say

Jack laughs, "My ever handsome hero. Just be careful, Torchwood doesn't technically exist anymore. The government thinks we were all destroyed during the 456 incident. Don't go throwing the name around."

"What is this 456 thing you keep talking about?"

"When the children of the Earth were being taken. There were aliens behind that, as well as just about every major horrible thing that happens in this world," Ianto puts in.

I nod remembering that I was glad I didn't know any kids then.

Cardiff: 2000 hours:

I am walking home from the hub. My brain is working at eighty seven miles per hour as I stop for a coffee. I shouldn't drink coffee at eight o'clock at night but I need to be awake tonight. First off I need to quit my regular job because I am definitely staying with Torchwood, then I'm looking up Jack on the net. I probably won't find anything but I want to check. He's a weird one I'll give you that. I pay for the coffee and leave the shop right away. The streets and sidewalks are wet from the rain earlier today and the cars driving by make that sticking sound tires on wet pavement make.

I get back to my apartment and unlock the main door. I climb the stairs and unlock my door. I ditch my bag and pick up the mail. I finish the last of my coffee and walk to my table where my laptop sits. That's when I notice something is wrong. I start to get that watched feeling and I turn around slowly. I almost scream when I see the creature. I grab my gun and point it towards the humanoid thing in the corner. One day and I'm already being stalked by aliens. I don't even know if I've accept they exist yet. I walk slowly toward the thing and it shrinks back slightly. I ditch the gun and bend down like I'm coaxing a stray cat out. Its skin is a deep blue and its eyes are a delicate baby blue that reminds me of fine china. Tapered, gazelle like horns arch out from its brow as well as many other small ivory spikes that line the forearms and the back of each hand. It was really quite beautiful despite the fact that it was alien.

"It's alright," I say, "I won't hurt you. I promise."

It looks up at me but seems not to understand.

"Can't you hear me?" I ask slowly.

It moves its hand across its palm, but I have no idea what it means. I stare at for a while and it repeats the action. I shake my head. It does it again. I suddenly remember the same action being done in a movie or TV show I've seen. I stand and find paper and a pencil. I reach down and write _'Is this what you want?_' It reads slowly but then nods.

I watch as it writes slowly the words _'don't tell anyone about me_.'

I nod and write _'I _won't. Who are you?

_'I came from the star Alpha Trinis about a week ago. I am a scout for my race, sent here to watch and collect information.' _

I stare in disbelief_. 'You mean near the star? Because nothing can live on a star. If there's one thing I've learned from science class it's that._

_ 'There are many things you humans do not know or understand.' _

That hurt a bit. It was true but I still had pride for my race.

_'Okay, okay you came from a star. But didn't people notice you?'_

_ 'You humans do many strange things it is easy not to be noticed.'_

_ 'Yeah, we do weird things but we aren't blue. How'd you get around that?'_

_ 'We used the technology of the ancient Time Lords. Their ships were designed to blend in wherever they went. We stole that from them many thousands of years ago.'_

_ 'Okay...But then why can I see you now.'  
_ _'They have a limited life-span on them. It was set to die in three months. It happened today." _

_ 'Well what were you suppose to do after it died?'_

_ 'A rescue ship was to come but it never did.'_

_ 'Why'd you pick my apartment?' _I write_._

_ 'I found that you knew or understood more than most.' _

_ 'But I just found out that aliens existed today.' _I write, a bit confusedly.

_'You were given proof of our existence today but you always believed in something bigger than you. Am I right?'_

_ 'I suppose you are. I mean as a child I always liked to think there was something else out there in space.' _

It nods slowly. _'You always understood more than the average human being.'_

_ 'But I'm not really that special.'_

_ 'The human race is simple and afraid, you aren't. To our race you are exceptional. You have risen above the expectations of your race and you don't even realize it.'  
_ _'Oh, thank you. Do you like tea?'_ I ask awkwardly. It nods and I extend a hand. It stands and I realize that it has a long blue tail. I shrug mentally.

We sit and have tea and biscuits for a long time, just talking. Well you know writing and reading.

I don't sleep that night; instead I sit on the computer and do research. Lots and lots of research. I drink coffee and spend the early hours of the morning doing completely illegal things. I love these things. Torchwood is so very attractive to me for that reason, I think. I plug my phone into my laptop and download the pictures off of the memory disk. It takes me almost all morning printing, and sticking, and shredding, and starting over. I just finish laminating the last one when I hear my alarm clock go off. I get up and make my way to my room where I change and turn off the beeping. I grab a post-it note pad and scribble labels for everything and stick them all over the room. Then I write a quick '_food in the fridge. Don't leave the house. And don't play the music to loud, the neighbors will get mad. See you tonight for dinner.' _It took a few more post-its than I originally thought but I kept adding notes to it.

The only jogging I do today is down to the harbor which admittedly is about a mile and a half, so I reckon I got my exercise for the day. I bound down the metal stairs, through the little hatch doorway and sit myself down at the empty desk on the far right. I spin for a bit before Jack and Ianto come through the hatch. Each of them is soaking wet, their hair plastered to their faces.

"Is it raining out?" I ask curiously not realizing that it had been as long as it had. I glance at the clock and notice it had been almost an hour since I got here. Wow, I didn't realize that I was that easily amused.

"Yeah it is," Ianto grumbles. "It has been since the sun came up," he pauses slightly and continues, "or at least the sky got a shade brighter."

"No it hasn't. I ran here this morning and there was no rain," I say with a slight scoff.

"Check again Anita, because it's raining," says Jack. I shoot him a glare before asking a quick, "So what happens today?"

He stares for a bit before leaning on his desk and flicking through a thin file of papers. He sits down and turns around to face me. "Personnel File," he explains holding it up.

"Yeah so…?" I ask shrugging.

"It's yours," he says, "except there's one problem. There's nothing in it."

"Well, I did just start didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but there is no history for any Anita Becker on record anywhere, past your adventures here in Cardiff," Jack lays the file down on the edge of his desk and levels me with a stare, one eyebrow slightly raised. I study his face patiently. He's a very attractive man really. Grey eyes and perfect face. The way he sits is nice too. That sounds dumb, but it's true, I swear.

"Am I to assume you're angry with me?" I ask shortly, "It's not exactly my problem that you can't find anything on me."

"I just want so answers out of you," he nods, "It's time you start trusting someone."

I look at the floor for a second and look back up at him, to see Ianto leaving the room, "I see you know nothing about me," I pause for a bit and look at him, "I can also see that it is driving you crazy. So I'll fill you in just a bit, I don't trust people who don't trust me."

Jack's eyes narrowed at my comments, "At Torchwood we need complete honesty…"

"Please don't finish that statement," I hold up a hand, "I am very good at reading people and I can tell Ianto doesn't know half of your life, if even that."

Jack glares again, "Some secrets are better kept. For the sake of the universe."

"Oh, well, if it's for the universe," I say with heavy sarcasm, "What worth would my secrets have if I told them all to you?" I smile and get up. I walk out and brush by his outstretched arm.

I get outside and realize that, yeah, it is raining. I stare out at the bay again. I do a lot of that these days. The rain splashes down making the water pockmarked and very gray, as it reflects the sky. I love this kind of weather; it almost cheers me up in a strange, Emily Dickenson way. I suppose I should not get fired on my first day of work but I decide to stay outside. If Jack wants me to work here then e will have to prove it. While I want to work at Torchwood, I can also be a stubborn little shit. I think I'll wait, for I know no one with my level of patience.

**A/N- **_Okay so there is one thing about the Doctor that if you don't notice in this story you should die and/or have the officials reclaim your Official Doctor Who Fan badge, because you suck. So yeah now that that's out of the way. I am attempting to make the Trininites like really flippin' cool, there will obviously be more about them as the story progresses seeing as the Doctor is involved in this story. So have patience, because I suck majorly at plot development, I much rather love to write people and character development. So yeah, message to all my rabid fans. Haha. -_-._


End file.
